staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Niemcy 8.15 Przystanki codzienności: Spotkanie z Teresą Leman z Bychowa 8.35 Notowania 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 9.55 Język angielski dla dzieci (35) 10.00 Kino Teleranka: "Operacja Mozart" (8) - serial przygodowy prod. francusko-niemieckiej "Rzeka "Żółta" (7): cywilizacji" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 11.20 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.50 Magazyn "Morze" 12.30 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.00 Teatr dla dzieci: Jerzy Owsiak, Michał Lorenc "Niezwykłe przygody z palcem Ludojada" 14.10 "Droga krzyżowa" - film dok. 15.10 Program dnia 15.15 Studio Sport 16.15 Świat kulturalny - przegląd światowych wydarzeń kulturalnych; m. in. Henry Miller - portret pisarza w 100-lecie urodzin: sylwetki Robina Williamsa, Jodie Foster 16.55 Klub Samotnych Serc 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 7 dni - Świat 18.05 "Paradise - znaczy raj" (15) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Rodzina Straussów" (6) - serial prod. niemiecko-amerykańskiej 21.05 Sportowa niedziela 21.30 Mafia Narodowa - Kabareton 22.15 Świat filmu animowanego 23.45 Teatr w kadrze: "Pełen guślarstwa obrzęd świętokradzki. O Teatrze Laboratorium Jerzego Grotowskiego" 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Rodzina Straussów" (6) - serial prod. niemiecko-amerykańskiej 8.55 Słowo na niedzielę 9.00 Powitanie 9.10 Rebusy - teleturniej 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.30 Róbta, co chceta - rockowe spotkania, czyli muzyczna jazda bez trzymanki 11.50 Animals 12.30 Palmy w Skrzydlanej 12.40 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Wspaniała maszyneria" (7): "Płuca" -serial dok. prod. włoskiej 13.30 Magazyn Auto 14.00 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 14.25 Studio Sport - zawodowa liga hokejowa NHL 15.10 Spięcie 15.25 Kino familijne: "Duchy dworku Buxleya" (cz. 1) 16.15 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Do trzech razy sztuka - program z udziałem Jolanty Zykun, Tatiany Kwiatkowskiej, Jerzego Kryszaka, Mariana Opani i Andrzeja Zaorskiego 17.10 "Nie odchodzi-12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik" - film dok. 18.10 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Martha Argerich i Sinfonia Varsovia - transmisja koncertu ze Studia Koncertowego PR S-1 20.00 Telekonferencja Dwójki 20.40 "Beskidzkie palmy wielkanocne" - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Goście Dwójki 21.35 "Opowieść o Tonym Cimo" - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 23.05 Okolice jazzu Keith Jarett standardy (mistrz fortepianiu) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power - program religijny 8.00 Faun Factory - program dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow - program relig. 13.00 Lost in Space - serial s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad - serial sensac. 15.00 Wolna amerykanka 16.00 Eight is Enough - serial obycz. 17.00 The Love Boat - serial 18.00 Hey Dad - serial komed. 18.30 Hart to Hart - serial krym. 19.30 The Simpsons - serial rysunkowy 20.00 21, Jump Street - serial krym 21.00 Master of Ballantrae -- film fab. 1984 24.00 Falcon Crest - serial obycz. 1.00 Entertainment Tonight - mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 2.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL, NHL - Washington w Pitsburgu 4.00 Golf USA PGA, Freeport - Mac Moran classic 5.15 Puchar Porsche Carrera'92, w Zolder, Belgia 5.30 Indy Car, Grand Prix Złotego Wybrzeża 6.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 7.00 Powersport International - wyścigi na torze brytyjskim 8.00 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków w Asten, Holandia 9.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 9.30 IMSA GTP 1992 10.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992, dzień trzeci 11.30 Boks zawodowy Mistrzostwa Commonwealthu, w Mansfield 13.30 Snooker, Steve Davis - Tony Drago w Doncaster - na żywo 16.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 17.00 Narciarstwo zawodowe, mężczyźni, w Wail/Beaver Creek, Colorado, USA 17.30 Revs - magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Światowa liga amerykańskiego futbolu, Birmingham Fire-London Monarchs, na Wembley 20.00 Maraton ADT w Londynie 21.00 FIA European Rallycross 1992 22.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992 - na żywo 1.00 Koszykówka NBA, NBA Chicago, w Bostonie MTV 8.00 Weekend z 3 wybranymi teledyskami 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 - przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO nowości video płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 Weekend z 3 wybranymi teledyskami 18.30 Week in Rock tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Contdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes - wywiady, koncerty na żywo, ciekawostki muzyczne 23.00 XPO - nowości video płytowe 23.30 Headbangers Ball - muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 6.25 Die Flinstone Kids - serial anim. 6.40 New Kids on the Block - serial anim. 7.00 Miś Yogi - serial anim. 7.25 Scooby Doo - serial anim. 8.00 Li-La-Launebar - program rozrywk. 9.30 From Russia with Love (Pozdrowienia z Rosji) - ang. dreszczowiec 1963 11.10 Sztuka i przesłanie: "Ecce Home", Christiana Rohlfsa 11.15 Tydzień z Geertem Miillerem Gerbesem - talk show 12.05 Quiz biblijny 12.35 Major Dad - serial USA 13.05 Mein Vater ist ein Ausserirdischer - serial USA 13.30 Familie Muster - serial USA 14.00 Ultraman - mein geheimes ich - serial USA 14.25 Raport policyjny - serial krym. USA 14.50 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial USA 15.20 Przegląd filmów Walta Disneya: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Gałki od łóżka i kije od miotły) - film fab. USA 1971 17.45 Chefarzt Dr. Westpahll - Das turbulente Krankenhaus - serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny - quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Wesele jak z marzeń - show 21.50 Spiegiel TV - magazyn informacyjny 22.35 Prime Time - Spatusgabe: Kiedy bogowie otwierają uszy 22.55 Playboy Late Night 23.25 Godziny miłości - nowy magazyn "Playboya" 23.55 Formuła 1 - najciekawsze wydarzenia 0.25 Kanał 4 - Siła i pieniądze 1.15 Far From the Madding Crowd (Z dala od zgiełku) - ang. film fab. 1968 3.55 Das Florida Projekt (Deadly Encounter) - dreszczowiec USA, 1977 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 6.00 Quarbeet - program dla dzieci 11.00 Das Gasthaus an der Themse 12.40 Kino News - nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Bleib gesund - mag. med. 13.55 Mannerwirtschaft - serial komed. USA 14.00 Raumschiff Enterprise - serial s-f USA 14.55 Die kleinen Stroiche - film fab. USA, 1922-28 16.30 Tele-Wette 17.10 Ostatni Mohikanin, niem.-hiszp.-włoski film fab. 1965 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 SAT 1 Sportclub 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Tony, Tony noch einmal - show 22.10 Talk im Turm - talk show 23.30 Wiadomości 23.40 Stacheldraht und Fersengeld - serial komed. USA 0.10 Spiegiel TV - Reportage 0.40 Raumschiff Enterprise 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13.45 Przed 25 laty... SRGTagesschau 14.00 Disputations - dyskusja (powstanie Ziemi) 15.05 Die Queen - privat - portret królowej Elżbiety II 16.20 Serendenkonzert der Salzburger Festspiele - utwory Mozarta, Glucka, Haydna 17.15 Heinz Ruhmann liest "Hans im Gluck" - program literacki 17.35 Supergran - Die Oma aus dem 21. Jahrhundert - ser. dla dzieci 18.00 In Vite Vita - Von Wien und Kultur - ser. dokum. 18.20 Wiadomości 18.50 Sportzeit - wiadomości sportowe 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Pep - mag. 20.00 Eugene Scribe - Ein Glas Wasser - komedia teatr. 21.40 Marcel Prawys Denkmalpffege - Richard Wagner, życie i twórczość 22.40 Kottan ermittelt 23.40 Harri-Stojka-Express (2) - koncert jazzowy 0.30 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.55 Lassie - ser. dla młodzieży, USA 6.20 Im Reich der wilden Tiere - film przyr. USA 7.05 Tausend Meilen Staub - western, ser. USA 7.55 Berrenger's - ser. famil. USA 8.45 Szklana menażeria - film fab. USA 10.45 Zustande wie im Paradies - komedia ang. 12.25 Alles total normal - Ddie Bilderbuchfamilie 12.55 M.A.S.H. 13.25 Ein gesegnetes Team 14.20 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 15.15 Ufos zerstoren die Erde - jap.-ameryk. film s-f 16.45 Die kanallharten Funf: Die Spur fuhrt ins Wasser - film fab. USA 18.35 Superforce - ser. sensac. USA 19.00 Hardcastle and McCormick - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 S.H.E. - film sensac. USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.05 Maratończyk - film krym. USA 0.15 Simon Templer - ang. ser. krym. 1.10 Wiadomości 1.20 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht - ser. komed. USA 1.50 Horror House 3.20 Wiadomości 3.30 Wojna światów 4.15 Wiadomości Rai Uno Wiadomości: 13:00, 13:30, 18:10, 20:00, 20:25, 23:00, 0:30 6:55 „W jakim stopniu jesteś zepsuty?” 7:30 Świat Quark – film dok. 8:15 Zecchino śpiewa 9:15 Słowo i życie 9:25 Msza święta 12:15 Zielona linia 14:00 Totalizator Sportowy 14:15 „Dochodzenie” – film 16:00 Pediluco: Kajakarstwo 17:00 „Miasto tygrysicy” – film 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe 18:40–19:50 Niedziela w… 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:40 Niedziela w… 22:15 Sportowa niedziela 23:45 Strefa Cesarini 1:30 „Gdzie kwitną lilie” – film 3:05 „Wspaniały buntownik” – film 4:45 „Dom Caruzzelich” – serial 5:35 Rozrywki 6:00 „Wykluczona” – serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku